


cars don't fly around here

by kindoff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Muggle-born Hanbin, Professor Junhoe, Pureblood Yunhyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: When Hanbin heard their teacher say that Muggles used flying cars as their daily transportation, he was ready to fight the world. However, Yunhyeong—being a pureblood—didn't seem to understand the problem.





	cars don't fly around here

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470891/chapters/30933318).

Hanbin came stomping his feet furiously, "I can't believe this!"

Yunhyeong's hand stopped midair. He put down his goblet of pumpkin juice on the table and pat the space beside him, gesturing for Hanbin to sit. Hanbin sat down with rage still boiling. Yunhyeong didn't even have time to ask for Hanbin had already continued talking. "That stubborn professor, he wouldn't hear a single thing I said, about how ridiculous his lesson is—" Hanbin snatched a loaf of bread from one of many plates in front of them, "—how could he not know that cars aren’t supposed to be _flying_ in the Muggle-world? Flying, for God’s sake! I mean, come on, he’s the  _teacher_ , isn’t he—"

He choked and broke into a coughing fit. Yunhyeong quickly shoved a goblet of water towards him which Hanbin gulped just as fast. Yunhyeong patted his back calmingly. "Easy, easy. Why don't you help yourself first and lower your voice? We’re the only ones here, we have all the time in the world."

Hanbin glanced around as though he just acknowledged the situation. Christmas holiday had started today. Most students had departed home, and lunch time had passed long enough. The Great Hall would have been completely deserted if it hadn't been for them. Hanbin took another gulp and looked Yunhyeong over: He clearly had finished eating since awhile ago but decided to remain seated to save Hanbin some food. It was a common knowledge in Hogwarts that when people left their table after having a meal, the food would vanish shortly after. Hanbin himself hadn't experienced it firsthand, but the knowledge was no doubt very true, for all the four tables were empty whereas Yunhyeong's seat wasn't.

Yunhyeong had shifted the plates around so that they were within Hanbin's reach. In the absence of the plates, he had some parchments and books opened. He was holding a quill too, with the ink bottle only inches from his fingers.

Hanbin nodded at the parchment. "What are you doing?"

Yunhyeong opened his mouth to answer, was struck by something of an idea, and scrawled some words at the bottom corner of the book. "The monument was built in 1777 by Charlie IV ... Doing my homework."

Hanbin helped himself to sausages, this time chowing it down carefully. "Shall I continue my story, or do you prefer working in silence?"

Yunhyeong gave a hearty laugh. Hanbin had been holding a grudge against Professor June lately. He didn't take the Muggle Studies taught by the said teacher, but had happened to hear a glimpse of the lesson when he had walked by the class.

A week ago, Hanbin overheard Professor June state that Muggles used flying cars as their daily transportation. He stopped dead in his track, forcing Yunhyeong to a halt as well. He crept to the door to listen more, leaving Yunhyeong confused by the situation.

"What are you—"

"Ssh," Hanbin briskly gestured him to come closer. Yunhyeong didn't understand but comply nonetheless. Together they listened to snatches of conversation through the ajar door.

Yunhyeong didn't know what they were looking for, so he was completely baffled when Hanbin seized his arm and whispered urgently. "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"The part about cars—"

"We're almost late for Transfiguration, shall we go there first?"

Hanbin seemed to have forgotten that bit of fact. They continued their walk to Transfiguration, faster this time, Hanbin grumbling incessantly along the way.

"Flying cars!" he stated in disbelief. "In the Muggle-world! Of course there are no such things, airplanes were invented for a good reason! Do you get what I'm talking about?"

Yunhyeong shook his head. "I suppose not. I've never lived my life through that, you see."

Hanbin almost forgot that Yunhyeong was a pureblood. "Well, the point is Professor June got the cars wrong. I wonder why no one corrected him, perhaps he has only purebloods in the class ..."

Since then, Hanbin had been doing quite a research. He eavesdropped Muggle Studies every chance he got, asked students taking the lesson and checked their notes if he's allowed to, before finally coming to a conclusion that Professor June had been teaching just fine except for the one about flying cars.

Yunhyeong put down his quill and sipped his pumpkin juice. "I'm all ears."

"Okay," said Hanbin. "After a week spying on him, I decided to confront him directly."

"How's it going?" asked Yunhyeong, already expecting an answer. He was right: Hanbin once more bursted into a ball of fury.

"He didn't listen to a single thing I said! I was trying to explain my point, but he said I was wrong and he wouldn’t let me continue. He even took ten points out of me for, I quote, “spitting nonsense.” I was telling the truth but he sacked me for it!"

Hanbin’s elbow came dangerously close to one of the plates. Yunhyeong stretched his hand just in time to prevent the roast chicken on it from toppling over. “Maybe it’s all about the time,” he supplied. “Professor June is already so old, isn’t he? It’s him using magic to make him appear much younger—truth be told he looks as much as thirty. Maybe it’s been long since the last time he set foot in the Muggle-world. Maybe at that time cars haven’t been invented yet.”

Hanbin considered this for a moment. “Right,” he approved, his voice muffled by the food crammed inside. “So he probably hasn’t been ... updated about how things are in the meantime.”

Yunhyeong stretched his hand again, this time preventing Hanbin’s goblet from spilling pumpkin juice all over the table. “And the Ministry sure has to keep up with all the changes happening in the world. They are supposed to add new stuff into the curriculum every now and then—including cars—to keep things interesting, aren’t they? Did Professor June mention fellytone, though?”

 “Yes, he did. That’s where it’s strange, you know. He’s got telephone, even smartphone, just right. And he’s able to pronounce it correctly, unlike you, I’ve told you it’s “telephone” not “fellytone.” Then what's wrong with cars?”

“Smartfun? Smart-what?”

“Nevermind.”

Yunhyeong repeated the word _telephone_ under his breath as if to memorize it. “People make mistakes, I guess?”

“People do, yes, but why won’t he listen to me, who was clearly born and have been living in the Muggle-world?” Yunhyeong shrugged. “How old is he, exactly?”

Yunhyeong drummed his fingers against the table. “Two hundred? Two hundred and fifty? Three hundred?”

Hanbin blinked. “Is that normal here? For wizards, to live that long?”

“My maternal great-great-grandmother lived to her four hundred and fifty two. My great-grandmother four hundred and twenty. My grandmother ... this year will be her four hundred and thirty,” said Yunhyeong, amused at Hanbin’s thunderstruck expression. “Maybe not _that_ normal, but it’s undoubtedly doable.”

Hanbin nodded. “It’s hardly possible for Muggles.”

“You’re not a Muggle.”

“I don’t think I want to live that long,” Hanbin reached for roast beef. “Do you?”

“Actually, I know how it works to the tiniest details,” Yunhyeong touched the rim of his goblet in a contemplating manner. “My great-great-grandmother left a full set of books written by her herself. It sort of became my family’s treasure, and every child born after her generation has to finish it before graduation. There she wrote every single thing that had helped her live for so long.”

Hanbin looked greatly impressed. “Have you done reading all of them?”

“I’m currently on the third book. Of six,” Yunhyeong added as a matter of fact. “I don’t enjoy it as much as my sister does, though. The books would’ve been better had she—my great-great-grandmother—written not only her tips and tricks, but her experiences as well.”

“You suggested it be rewritten.”

“I do think that from time to time.”

“Then _you_ have to rewrite it,” Hanbin concluded. “Live a long, perhaps non-miserable life, write a book of your own, and pass it to your future children.”

Yunhyeong sniggered. “That’s what my sister would suggest me to do. She has made up her mind since long ago ... she’d fight her way through it.”

“How about your mother?”

“Oh, she’s still at her forty. Haven’t reached the level yet.” Yunhyeong stretched his hand for the third time, this time keeping Hanbin’s elbow from smashing onto the half-finished apple pie. Hanbin was so focused on listening to him that he didn’t pay attention to the surrounding plates. “I don’t think she wants to follow the path.”

“So, you’re not going to follow the path as well?”

“Probably not. For now I’m quite content with living a normal life,” he took the last piece of chocolate éclair from Hanbin’s plate and crammed it into his mouth. Hanbin didn’t complain. “As for Professor June, who knows. What are you going to do about him, anyway? Giving up?”

Hanbin looked slightly offended by the suggestion it almost made Yunhyeong laugh. “No, of course! Just because he’s the teacher doesn’t mean he can offer some nonsense to his students and get away with it. I’ve been looking for a Muggle-born in his class but haven’t found any.”

“Well, I guess Muggle Studies isn’t the most appealing subject for a Muggle-born, is it?” Yunhyeong said sarcastically.

Hanbin seemed to have accepted the fact since long ago as he didn’t put any effort to contradict. “Yeah, but that would have been useful. I could ask why they don’t try to correct Professor June on the matter.”

“Maybe they did, got their points taken like you, and decided to give up.”

Hanbin jabbed Yunhyeong in the ribs so suddenly Yunhyeong yelped in pain. “That _is_ likely! That’s probably true! Why didn’t I think of that before?”

Yunhyeong stooped a little as an effort to ease the blow, grimacing. “I can’t believe this is what I got for helping you.”

**Author's Note:**

> boi i had so much fun writing this!  
> i personally don't think yunhyeong and hanbin would be in the same house (yunhyeong could be a hufflepuff but hanbin i can't decide), but for the story's sake, let's pretend they are.


End file.
